scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Full Gallery
Here's a Full Gallery of My Little Pony Crossover Villains Gallery Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Village-roadshow logo.jpg Blizrd4.jpg Gallery Walt Disney Pictures Village Roadshow and Blizzard Entertainment Presents.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains Title.png MLPCV - Book Opening.png Twilight and Megan.png MLPCV - 5 Years Ago 1999.png Castle of Friendship.png MLPCV - School Back.png Young Twilight Meets Young Wander.png MLPCV - Young Twilight Meets Young Sylvia and Young Grim Reaper.png Young Twilight Rescue Young Wander and Young Grim Reaper from Sunekura.png Sunekura Defeat.png Young Twilight, Young Wander, Young Sylvia and Young Grim Reaper Best Friends.png MLPCV - Young Rapido says Look is Best Friends You See Razmo.png Discord and Professor Utonium Meets Magic Mirror.png Queen Delightful Discord Professor Utonium.png Twilight Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Applejack Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Rarity and Fluttershy.png MLPCV - Twilight in Solar Surfer.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Tough the Sky.png Grim Gloom and Vlad Following to Forest.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Vlad Misty and Squish in Forest.png MLPCV - Grim and Vlad Grinning.png MLPCV - 13 Years Ago 2014.png MLPCV - Twilight, Wander, Sylvia, Grim Reaper, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Dipper and Mabel is Best Friends.png Enid Meets Migmar Migmar.png MLPCV - Twilight, Dipper and Mabel Meets Rapido and Razmo.png Rapido and Razmo Don't Let Me Go Twilight Dipper and Mabel.png MLPCV - Agent Xero and Father Arrival to Wayne.png MLPCV - Agent Xero Meets Ansi Molina.png MLPCV -Grim Reaper Twilight Sparkle Wendy Corduroy Meets Ballister Blackheart.png MLPCV - Ballister Blackheart Wendy Corduroy and Twilight Sparkle - Creepy Crawlies.png Twilight Sparkle Ambrosius Goldenloin fight Ballister Blackheart Wendy Corduroy.png MLPCV - Ponies People of Townsville and Imaginary Friends in Grunkle Stan's Festival.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom's Plan.png MLPCV - Rat Here We Go Another Plan.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan and Ford Pines' Story Character.png MLPCV - Young Stan and Ford Pines and Young Princess Celestia and Young Princess Luna.png MLPCV - Young Grunkle Stan and Princess Luna.png MLPCV - Young Princess Celestia Says Go away, you wretched McGucket.png MLPCV - Sad Princess Celestai Moon Butterfly McGucket and Ford Pines.png MLPCV - The Spy from Apartment 8I Lord Hater Professor Venomous Lord Boxman Fink Scared Apple Bloom.png MLPCV - Star and Marco Playing Toys.png MLPCV - Twilight Velvet startled.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom kills Twilight's Father.png MLPCV - Kaz Meets Rapido.png Twilight 's Dream.png MLPCV - Wander Sylvia and Grim Reaper says Twilight Good Morning.png Agent Xero and Ansi Something There.png MLPCV - Discord Says for Well who’d have thought?.png MLPCV - Miss Keane Says for Well bless my soul..png MLPCV - Lord Starchbottom Says for And who’d have known?.png MLPCV - Miss Keane Says for Well who indeed.png Dracula Mavis Jonathan and Dennis in Car Arrival Castle.png Twilight Wander Applejack and Soos Meets Dracula Mavis Jonathan and Dennis.png Wilt Benny and Ripov tells at Twilight I Find Robbie.png MLPCV - Wilt Benny and Ripov Chase Robbie.png MLPCV - Wilt, Benny and Ripov Touch Robbie Valentino Gets Arrested.png MLPCV - Twilight says Good-bye Robbie.png MLPCV - Queen Moon Says Don’t Worry Wander.png MLPCV - Wander Takes a Bath.png MLPCV - Mac Meets Sophiana.png MLPCV - Skyler Actor and Photo Finish.png MLPCV - Luan Candy Chiu Missy Zipporwhill Leni Veronica Flurry Heart Amy Rose Trixie Tang.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad Gets Mad.png Grump Grim Hildy Vlad Lord Dominator and Lord Tirek.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom says I never tought villains essential.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says They're crude and unspeakably plain.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says Buy maybe they've a glimmer of potential.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom says If allied to my vision and brain.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom says in Be Prepared I know that your powers of retention.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom says in Be Prepared Are as wet as a rat's backside.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says for Mitch in Be Prepared But thick as you are, pay attention.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says My words are a matter of pride.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says It's clear from your vacant expressions..png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says The lights are not all on upstairs..png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says But we're talking villains and successions..png MLPCV - Vlad and Nicolai Gets Laughing in Be Prepared.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says for Vlad and Nicolai Even you can't be caught unawares..png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says So prepared for the chance of a lifetime..png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says Be prepared for sensational news..png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer..png MLPCV - Nicolai Says for Grim Gloom in Be Prepared And where do we feature..png MLPCV - Grim Gloom for Nicolai in Be Prepared Just listen to teacher..png MLPCV - Grim Gloom says in Be Prepared I know it sounds sordid. but you'll be rewarded. when at last i am given my dues..png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says in Be Prepared And injustice deliciously squared. Be Prepared..png MLPCV - Vlad Says for Grim Gloom in Be Prepared Yeah be prepared we'll be prepared. For what..png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says for Vlad in Be Prepared For the death for Grunkle Stan..png MLPCV - Vlad Says for Grim Gloom in Be Preapred Is he sick..png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says - No, fool We're going to kill him. And Twilight Sparkle, too.png MLPCV - Nicolai Says for Vlad and Mitch In Be Prepared Great idea who needs a king..png MLPCV - Harmony, King Chad, Julie, Eldwin Blair, Wall, Mr. Mister, Metal Breath, Burlap Boys, Evil Ami, Evil Yumi and Evil Kaz Says in Be Prepared It's great that we'll soon be connected. with a king who'll be all-time adored..png MLPCV - Grim Gloom, Vlad, Nicolai, Mitch, Harmony, King Chad, Julie, Eldwin Blair, Wall, Mr. Mister, Carnivore, Scar Tissue, Road Kill, Zeke, Skeeter and Peter and Evil Ami, Evil Yumi and Evil Kaz Be Prepared.png Atomic Puppet Joey Pauline Meets Newt.png Atomic Puppet Joey Pauline You're Welcome Newt.png MLPCV - Lord Hater The Spy from Apartment 8-i Black Hat Lord Wander The Storm King The Spy from Apartment 8-i.png Mavis Meets Dipper Pines.png Ko and Rad meets Sans and Papyrus.png Wander Watch Frame Maxi.png Twilight and Wander in Love.png Kaz Kiss the Girl Wander and Twilight.png Queen Delighful and Lord Starchbottom Meet Hugh and Lila Test.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains Wendy Crystal Here.png Mirror Robbie.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Dipper and Mabel Grunkle Stan Rapido and Razmo Days In The Sun.png MLPCV - Save Shope Kevin Tyler Roach.png MLPCV - Dipper Mabel and Starlight Meets Tyler Jennifer Kevin and Roach.png Vlad Nicolai and Mitch Captured Dipper Mabel Soos and Wendy.png MLPCV - Kidnnaped.png Lord Hater, Lord Wander and Princess Twivine Sparkle Chase Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Ko and Enid.png Grim and Hildy Gloom, Vlad, Nicolai, Mitch, Lord Hater, Lord Wander, Princess Twivine Sparkle and Langouste watch Ko and Enid Rescue Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy.png Wander and Rapido meets The Bird and The Worm.png Rapido and Wander 's Argument.png Baron Vain and Rat watch Rapido in The Woods.png Rapido Kidnapped by Baron Vain and Rat.png Rapido Tield Up by Baron Vain and Rat.png Agent Xero Rescue Rapido.png MLPCV - Miss.png Pauline Bell Meet Denzel Crocker.png MLPCV - Leif Bornwell III Pauline Bell Denzel Crocker Says Come On.png Denzel Crocker says for Leif and Pauline Welcome To The Court of Miracles.png MLPCV - Denzel Crocker Says Leif and Pauline Evelyn gliffer to find down little high aways. To bad you ugly to walk about it..png MLPCV - Denzel Crocker Says for Pauline and Leif in The Court of Miracles Maybe you've heard of a terrible place where the soundrels of palace collect in a lair..png MLPCV - Denzel Crocker says For Leif and Pauline in The Court of Miracles Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the court of miracles..png Denzel Crocker Dr. Frenzy Itchy Alien Dictator Loop Da Loop Master Xox and Dan The Man The Court of Miracles Pauline Bell.png Poseidon Meets Mojo Jojo.png MLPCV - Poseidon and Gordon Small But Mighty.png Twilight ''God Help the Outcasts.png MLPCV - Britney Britney Watch Villains in the audience.png MLPCV - Britney Britney Winners.png Amy Rose and Dracula Meet Viktor Toffee and Lucian in the audience From Next Miss Jez.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan and Twilight Sparkle Damsel.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Says Wait.png MLPCV - Queen Moon Says No Ansi Molina Listen to Me. I'm old, I've Lived My Life....png Tempest Shadow Says will join me for dinner that's not a request.png MLPCV - Ansi Says Stop Wait Tempest Shadow.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Crying.png MLPCV - Villains Club Room.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Arrival Club.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Says for O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long..png The Captain Svetlana Benny Baron Vain and Rat in the audience.png I'm Star Butterfly Song.png MLPCV - Wander and Star Butterfly Dance.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Says for Yes, perhaps there’s I'm Star Butterfly that wasn’t there before.png MLPCV - Villains Meets Twilight Sparkle Wander Grim Reaper and Star Butterfly.png MLPCV - Gil Ferris Gateaux and Dynamite Watkins in the audience.png MLPCV - Wander Says Wait.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Says What You are all, I ever wanted. You're beautiful.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper Twilight Sparkle Wander and Star Butterfly Startled.png Professor Venomous Watch Lord Hater and The Spy from Apartment 8I 's Argument.png MLPCV - Twilight meets Dr. Momus.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Says For The First Time in My Life Things Are Starting To Go Right.png MLPCV - Vlad Nicolai and Mitch Touch Star Butterfly.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says for Vlad Nicolai and Mitch Touch To Star Butterfly Make Sure He's Never Found.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Drowning.png MLPCV - Rapido Rescue to Star Butterfly in Drowning.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly says for Rapido Thanks Rapido.png MLPCV - Jackie Lynn Thomas and Jett Black Discord Tale as Old as Time Song.png MLPCV - Jackie Lynn Thomas Says Yes, I’m afraid it’s true..png MLPCV - Twilight says for Ansi Go to Rescue to Agent Xero.png Wander watch to Grim Gloom.png Wander Runing for Grim Gloom.png MLPCV - Frankie Foster Says Robbie Where Are You.png MLPCV - Frankie Foster Crying In Dungeon.png MLPCV - Frankie Foster Sobbing Silently.png MLPCV - Frankie Foster Says Oh. Robbie.png MLPCV - Frankie Foster Says Robbie!.png MLPCV - Robbie Valentino Crying In Dungeon.png Robbie Valentino Crying I Hate Frankie Foster.png MLPCV - I'm Sorry Forgive Me Frankie Foster.png MLPCV - A Friendship Reunion.png Twilight and Dipper Rescue Robbie and Frankie to Jail.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina and Agent Xero's locket.png Ansi Arrival Evil Castle.png MLPCV - Joey Felt Pauline Bell Angry Tells Professor Venamus and Sir Brad Starlight.png MLPCV - Wander and Twilight Sparkle Fail To Save Grim Reaper.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper drowning.png MLPCV - Wilhamena Winners.png Twilight's Nightmare in Chester V, Vlad Plasmius, Langouste, Shapeshifter, Malsquando, Major Threat Jeff, Trixie, Anti-Cosmo and Malone.png MLPCV - Get Up Twilight Nightmare.png Twilight, Wander, Dipper, Mabel and Rapido Gets Angry Tells Grim, Hildy, Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch.png MLPCV - Lava Battle.png MLPCV - Agent Xero and Ansi Molina scolding at Twilight Sparkle.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Angry Tells Twilight Sparkle.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina scolds at Twilight Sparkle.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Says for No, Why Why did you shut me out Why did you shut.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Tears.png Professor Venomous and Fink Kidnap Dipper.png Wendy and Grunkle Stan Damsel.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper Father Wander Mother and Twilight Sparkle.png MLPCV - Frankie Foster Says This isn't working.png Twilight Meets Flint Samurai Jack Sam and Ashi.png MLPCV - Trixie Dipper Pines Professor Venomous and Fink.png MLPCV - Twilight saves Dipper from Professor Venamus Fink and Trixie.png Viktor's Death.png MLPCV - Mad Sam Says For Grim Gloom. Quick. Romantic. In the Lake. Twilight Sparkle's down there.png MLPCV - Lord Dominator Hoss Delgado and Denzel Crocker Team.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Says Queen Moon is Not Crazy.png MLPCV Ansi Molina Says You know he's not crazy Lord Dominator.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Says Show me the Tempest Shadow.png MLPCV - Lord Dominator Says If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this pony.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Says He's no Pony, Lord Dominator. You are.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says Well i say we kill the pony.png MLPCV - Hildy Gloom, Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch Says Yeah, kill the pony.png MLPCV - Bill Cipher, Black Hat and Lord Boxman Says Yeah.png MLPCV - Snazzy Shazam, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Lord Tirek and Loop Da Loop says Yes.png MLPCV - Lord Dominator Denzel Crocker The Spy from Apartment 8-i Toffee and Hoss Delgado says Kill the pony.png MLPCV - Bill Cipher says We're not safe until he's dead,.png MLPCV - Black Hat says He 'Il Come Stalking us at night,.png MLPCV - Lord Boxman says set to sacrifice our children, to his monstrous appetie,.png MLPCV - The Spy from Apartment 8I says He'll wreak havoc on our castle if we let him wander free.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says So it's time to take some action, guys, it's time to follow me.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom says for Villains in Woods Call it war, call it threat, you can bet they all will follow, for in times like this, they'll do just as i say.png MLPCV - Villains The Mob Song.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Says I have to warn the Twilight Sparkle This is all my fault Oh, Mama, what are we going to do.png Twilight and Dipper Rescue to Ansi Agent Xero and Queen Moon.png MLPCV - Mr Green Says Were You.png MLPCV - Mr Green Says You Were hiding fink all the long,.png MLPCV - Sad Wander in Window Says So this is that like friend ha..png MLPCV - Wander in Window Says I know it's been say..png MLPCV - Wander in Window Says Everyone needs so one..png MLPCV - Wander Says A royal come panic to sher in likes fun from Young Twilight Meets Young Wander..png MLPCV - Wander Says For a day and at park from Young Twilight, Young Wander, Young Sylvia and Young Grim Reaper Best Friends..png MLPCV - Wander Says All at game a too Same, Young Twilight, Young Wander, Young Sylvia, Young Grim Reaper plays Toys..png MLPCV - Wander Says A Friend Needs A Friends, from Young Wander, Young Sylvia, Young Grim Reaper plays Toys 2..png MLPCV - Wander Says A Pony Needs A Friends From Young Twilight, Young Wander, Young Sylvia, Young Grim Reaper plays Toys 3..png MLPCV - From Teenager Twilight, Wander, Sylvia and Grim Reaper in High School.png MLPCV - From Teenager Twilight, Wander, Sylvia and Grim Reaper with a Box in Christmas.png MLPCV - From Teenager Twilight, Wander, Sylvia and Grim Reaper in Halloween.png MLPCV - From Teenager Twilight, Wander, Sylvia and Grim Reaper in Easter Eggs.png MLPCV - From Twilight Wander Sylvia and Grim Reaper in Summer.png MLPCV - Wander with a Picture Twilight Says A small hand top same.png MLPCV - Picture Twilight Says One a run away..png MLPCV - Wander Says For around to love. From Picture Twilight.png MLPCV - Picture Twilight says Runing funny face..png MLPCV - Wander Says A cute face to be love From Twilight and Wander in Love..png MLPCV - Wander says Well i'll tiny get hugs from Twilight Sparkle and Wander..png MLPCV - Wander says Like the mom and dad need a fun in joy From Xibalda and La Muerte Twilight Sparkle and Wander..png MLPCV - Wander and Twilight Sparkle A Pony Needs A Friend.png Twilight Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Ansi Agent Xero Star Marco Dipper Mabel Grunkle Stan Soos Wendy Mole Olly Saraline Ami Yumi Kaz Rapido Razmo Ko Enid Radicles Meets The Loud Family.png MLPCV - Twilight vs. Grim and Hildy.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper Scares Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch.png Ansi, Agent Xero, Olly Saraline and Mole vs. Lord Hater and Lord Dominator.png MLPCV - Star, Marco, Grunkle Stan, Soos and Wendy vs. Lord Wander, The Spy from Apartment, Masterson, Flowershirt, Ludo and Toffee.png MLPCV - Ami Yumi and Kaz vs. Black Hat Professor and Fink.png MLPCV - Wander, Sylvia, Dipper, Mabel, Ko and Enid vs. Bill Cipher, Snazzy Shazam, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Lord Boxman, Denzel Crocker and Nemesis.png Rapido and Razmo vs. Vexus and Storm King.png MLPCV - Dipper Says calling out to stop her Pearl.png MLPCV - Angry Robbie Valentino Rainbow Dash and Applejack Let Me Go Dipper.png Twilight Grim Reaper and Wendy Cry to Ballister Blackheart dead.png MLPCV - Villains's rehabilitation.png MLPCV - Rapido and Pearl Couple.png Wander and Twilight Sparkle kiss.png Rita Loud and Lynn Loud Sr. Meets Princess Cadence and Shining Armor.png MLPCV - The 7D Powerpuff Girls Pinkie Pie Mac and Bloo Friends.png Icy and Grim Gloom Mother and Son.png Mirta and Vlad Mother and Son.png Shapeshifter Lewis Malsquando and Langouste in the audience.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Says Arrange the marriage.png MLPCV - Kaz Rapido Razmo Wilt Ko and Radicles Meets Leo Marcella Teodora Don Andres Alebrije.png MLPCV - Twilight Arrival Castle Wed.png MLPCV - Wander and Twilight Gets Wedding Mojo Jojo as Pastor.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Ansi, Agent Xero, Olly, Saraline, Mole, Dipper, Mabel, Star, Marco Rapido, Razmo, Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Sylvia and Grim Reaper watch Wander and Twilight Kiss Happy Ending.png Twilight Wander Applejack Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Rarity Fluttershy Ansi Agent Xero Olly Saraline Mole Dipper Mabel Grunkle Stan Grim Reaper Sylvia Star Marco Moon Riven Rapido Razmo Kaz Ami Yumi Ko Enid Radicles A Star Is Born.png MLPCV - Book Ending.png MLPCV - Twilight and Wander's Baby End Credits.png MLPCV - Sylvia Zig Sharko Marina Bernie Captain LaPoutine Armando Booli Burt Spewey Jimmy Two-Shoes Beezy in Party End Credits.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper and Lord Hater Best Brothers.png MLPCV - Applejack Rainbow Dash and Rarity in Disneyland End Credits.png MLPCV - Dipper Mabel Apple Boom Sweetie Belle Scootaloo The Loud Friends and Dendy End Credits.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan Soos Wendy Ford Star and Marco End Credits.png MLPCV - Ansi and Agent Xero Gets Wedding End Credits.png MLPCV - Olly Saraline and Leif in Paris End Credits.png Mole Rapido Razmo Ko Enid and Radicles watch Ami and Yumi Playing Rockz Star End Credits.png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Doc Grumpy Dopey Sneezy Bashful Happy Sleepy Queen Delighful Lord Starchbottom Discord Professor Utonium Ms. Keane Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Mac and Bloo in Christmas End Credits.png MLPCV - Flint Sam Samurai Jack and Ashi in House End Credits.png MLPCV - Grim Hildy Vlad Nicolai Mitch Bill Cipher Snazzy Shazam Misty Bratty Kid and Ace in Summer End Credits.png MLPCV - Lord Hater Lord Dominator Lord Wander and Twivine Sparkle in Seas End Credits.png MLPCV - Twilight Jr. Playing Toys End Credits.png MLPCV - Rapido Razmo Meets Mac Bloo and Cheese End Credits.png MLPCV - Jenny Wakeman Danny Fentom Hildy Lord Dominator Kaz Rapido Mr. Woop Man Wander Grim Reaper Radicles Newt and Vlad in Jenny White and the Seven Heroes End Credits.png Mabel Pines Bloo Prince Cashmere Sans and Papyrus Toffee Radicles Rapido Mr. Woop Man Cosmo Hildy Grim Gloom Vlad Nicolai Mitch Eldwin Blair Wall Mr. Master Metal Breath Burlap Boys and Zombies in Mabel in Wonderland End Credits.png Wander Grim Reaper Twilight Sparkle Mojo Jojo Him Kaz Shapeshifter Radicles Jackie Bendy Aku Rapido Ko Ami Chloe Carol and Mole in Wander Hood End Credits.png MLPCV - Lincoln Ami Ko Tuck Blossom Black Hat Lord Boxman Sunekura Tyler Razmo Dipper Mabel Olly and Bloo Ronnie-Anne and Mr. Green in Lincoln Pan End Credits.png MLPCV - Ansi and Agent Xero 's House End Credits.png MLPCV - Twilight 's All Friends says Twilight Jr. Happy Birthday End Credits.png Grim and Hildy Meets Viktor, Razmo vs. Tomo, Meet Langouste and This Dinner.png Development *Jerome Grant (Viusal Development) *Marline Sofia (Viusal Development) *Mark Swift (Viusal Development) *Don Hahn (Viusal Development) *Thomas Sangwalker (Viusal Development) *John Walker (Viusal Development) *Thersea Cheg (Viusal Development) *Andrew Santion (Look Development) *Lee Usakin (Look Development) *David Silverman (Look Development) *Sam Walker (Look Development) *Martin Davis (Look Development) *Stanley Johnson (Look Development) *Harry Johnson (Look Development) Story * John Samford * Brenda Campman * Mark Kenndey * Mark Andrews * Jerome Rafnt * Eric Dandel * Roger Allgers Casting *Madison Davenport as Young Twilight Sparkle *Emma Watson as Adult Twilight Sparkle/Princess Twivine Sparkle *Grant Palmer as Young Wander/Lord Wander *Jack McBrayer as Adult Wander *Collin Dean as Young Grim Reaper *Johnny Depp as Adult Grim Reaper *Tom Holland as Ansi Molina *Kristen Bell as Agent Xero/Lacey Shadows *Elle Fanning as Star Butterfly *Dylan O'brien as Marco Diaz *Gaten Matarazzo as Dipper Pines *Bailee Madison as Mabel Pines *Robert De Niro as Grunkle Stan *Bella Thorne as Wendy Corduroy *Kevin James as Soos Ramirez *JK Simmons as Ford Pines *Rupert Grint as Olly Timbers *Mara Wilson as Saraline Timbers *Max Charles as K.O *Jennifer Lawrence as Enid *Dwayne Johnson as Radicles *Owen Wilson as Rapido *Josh Gad as Razmo *Rinko Kikuchi as Ami Onuki *Tao Okamoto as Yumi Yoshimura *Danny De Vito as Kaz Harada/Lord Boxman *Bill Hader as Mole *Ariana Grande as Applejack *Dove Cameron as Pinkie Pie *Sarah Silverman as Rainbow Dash *Cameron Diaz as Rarity *Mandy Moore as Fluttershy *Ellen DeGeneres as Sylvia *Emma Thompson as Queen Moon *Alan Tudyk as King Riven *Kate McKinnon as Carol *David Tennant as Katz *Warwick Davis as Doc *Peter Dinklage as Grumpy *Sam Humphrey as Dopey *Danny Woodburn as Sneezy *Toby Jones as Bashful and Snuk *Verne Troyer as Happy he was still alive *Martin Klebba as Sleepy *Mariel Sheets as Blossom *Cameron Seely as Bubbles *Kaitlyn Dias as Buttercup *Neel Sethi as Mac Foster *Paul Reubens as Bloo *Will Smith as Wilt *Zach Galigianakis as Eduardo *Frank Walker as Coco/The Crocodile *Amy Adams as Queen Delighful *Steve Carell as Lord Starchbottom *Tim Curry as Discord *Tom Hanks as Professor Utonium *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane *Luke Evans as Grim Gloom *Helena Bonham Carter as Hildy Gloom *Adam Sandler as Vlad *Michelle Pfeiffer as The Spy from Apartment 8-I *Jack Nicholson as Black Hat *Andy Serkis as Masterson *Mark Povinelli as Ludo *Christopher Walken as Toffee *Benedict Cumberbatch as Baron Vain *Daniel Ratcliffe as Rat *Tracy Morgan as Flowershirt *Billy Zane as Lord Hater *Margot Robbie as Lord Dominator *Fred Tatasciore as Masked Lord Dominator *Bill Skarsgard as Bill Cipher *Jack Black as Nicolai *Reid Scott as Mitch *Greg Proops as Denzel Crocker *Christopher Mintez-Plasse as Robbie Valentino *Whoopi Goldberg as Vexus *Will.i.am as King Yo *Patrick Stewart as Mojo Jojo *Debby Ryan as Apple Boom *Peyton List as Sweetie Belle *Keke Palmer as Scootaloo *Sophia Lillis as Misty and Tuck Carbunkle *Ralph Fiennis as Professor Venamus *Ariel Winter as Fink *Liev Schreiber as Storm King *Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow *Michael Pena as Grubber *Ron Rubin as Master Xox *Alec Willows as Dan The Man *Jeff Bannett as Loop Da Loop *Jim Cummings as Dr. Frenzy *Eric Bauza as Itchy *Christian Bale as Dracula *Anna Kendrick as Mavis *Andy Samberg as Jonathan Loughran *Asher Blinkoff as Dennis *Chiwetel Ejiofor as The Captain *Ken Jeong as Benny *Pam Ferris as Svetlana *Krysten Ritter as Ripov *Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck *Russell Brand as Ballister Blackheart *Naomi Watts as Princess Celestia *Rooney Mara as Princess Luna *Charlize Theron as Princess Cadence *Edward Norton as Shining Armor *Daisy Duczmal as Flurry Heart *Sandy Fox as Harmony *Nathan Carlson as Eldwin Blair, Carnivore and Zeke *Katie Leigh as King Chad *Will Ryan as Wall *Lara Jill Miller as Julie *Corey Burton as Scar Tissue, Road Kill, Skeeter, Peter, Sauekraut Malone, Mr. Master and Alien Dictator *Janice Kawaye as Evil Ami *Grey DeLisle as Evil Yumi *Keone Young as Evil Kaz *Freddie Highmore as Ratchet *Bill Murray as Clank *Reese Witherspoon as Rita Loud *Hugh Jackman as Lynn Loud Sr. *Ty Simpkins as Lincoln Loud *Gilian Jacobs as Lori Loud *Hannah Tointon as Leni Loud *Rowan Blanchard as Luna Loud *Molly Jackson as Luan Loud *Denyse Tontz as Lynn Loud *Ariel Gade as Lucy Loud *Ella Anderson as Lola Loud *Hadley Belle Miller as Lana Loud *Pixie Davies as Lisa Loud *Baby Girl as Lily Loud Songs Closing Logos Blizrd4.jpg Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Gallery 2 Concept Art Rainbows Rendezvous.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains - Battle On the Library Room.png|Battle On the Library Room Storyboard/ Comic panel MLPCV - Grim Gloom, Hildy, Vlad, Nicolai, Mitch, Lord Hater, Lord Wander, Princess Twivine Sparkle and Vexus.png MLPCV - Jackie Lynn Thomas Misty Meets Andrei Jeff Black.png MLPCV - Jett Black Bath.png MLPCV - Olympia Says It would've been warm, if you were here on time..png MLPCV - The Spy from Apartment 8I Says They’ll lead us right to it. We’re going after them!.png MLPCV - Young Princess Celestia Says I hope you have something better for me McGucket.png MLPCV - If Did'it Have You Song.png MLPCV - Nerd Saves Twilight Sparkle.png MLPCV - Nerd Says Ripov No Wait.png MLPCV - Vlad Says My tooth! Oh my beautiful tooth!.png MLPCV - Radicles Meets Teodora Villavicencio.png MLPCV - Nerd Says Twilight, do something!.png MLPCV - Lori Loud Says I banished you from the Canterlot! Now you and your Vlad get out!.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains - Ballister Blackheart's Death Clock (resembles Queen Athena's).png|Ballister Blackheart's Death Clock resembles Wendy Corduroy's MLPCV - Nerd Says Let’s go, Ripov!.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Gasps in horror.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Jean-Luc and Ripov Cafe.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle VS Tony Stanza.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains - Jazz Fenton and Sour Cream reunited.png Olly Timbers Ansi Molina Saraline Timbers Rainbow Twilight Katherine-Alice Marco Diaz and Charlie Booth startled.png MLPCV - Pearl searching for Dipper Pines (Water).png MLPCV - Denzel Crocker Says My Twilight Sparkle's Not Crazy.png MLPCV - Rainbow Dash I'm Looking Out for Me Song.png MLPCV - Andrei Says No, I won’t let you do this.png MLPCV - Young Princess Celestia Says Eeew! I hate it. Ford Pines, that stuff is gloomy.png MLPCV - Ryder Says Hey, guys.png MLPCV - Sam Manson Says This Grunkle Stan and Ford Pines' Story.png MLPCV - Voodoo Man Meets Pinkie Pie.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Says There he is let's go.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Says Lord Hater Help Me Lord Hater Says Your Father is On The Way.png MLPCV - Lord Hater Major Threat Mandrake the Malfeasant Meets Norm the Genie.png MLPCV - Saraline Timbers Rainbow Dash Dipper Pines Sam Manson Plan.png MLPCV - Wendy Corduroy and Ballister Blackheart.png MLPCV - The Spy from Apartment 8I Tricks Dipper Pines.png MLPCV - Beauty Jackie Lynn Thomas.png MLPCV - Ember McLain Says exclaiming to Jamie how easy it was to dupe her..png MLPCV - Andrei Parents startled.PNG MLPCV - Many Villains in the audience.png MLPCV - Pearl I'll Make a Man Out of You Song.png Lewis Johhny 13 Shadow Kitty Lucian Tomo Tempest Shadow Grubber and Aquamarine watch Pauline and Leif Hanged.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad Meets Naughty Kitty.png Black Hat Lord Boxman Meets The Spies and Dr. Caligosto Loboto.png MLPCV - Wanted Poster at the Truck Stop.png MLPCV - Wendy Corduroy Says Ballister Blackheart.png MLPCV - Saraline Timbers Fight Denzel Crocker To Lapis Lazuli.png Saraline Timbers The Spy from Apartment 8-i and Lord Hater Ripov.png MLPCV - Zesty Gourmand Says Fine. I will put my yard Funeral in a Laboratory.png MLPCV - Ripov Says Sorry, sorry. No dumping in the lake.png MLPCV - Amy Rose and Kelly Watch Baxter.png MLPCV - Professor Venomous Fink Meets Fortune teller.png MLPCV - Masterson Rainbow Dash Stop Pauline Bell.png Pauline Bell and Kelly watch Wilt Benny and Ripov Tells at Cashier.png Pauline Bell Kelly meet Cashier.png Pauline Bell Kelly Garrison Payne and Abracadaver in Supermarket.png MLPCV - Ripov Says For I thought that too, until he said yard Funeral. You gotta learn to listen, Nerd.png MLPCV - Nerd Says for Ripov, I think there was a dead eye in there.png MLPCV - Kelly Says For I didn't do it! You hear me? I didn't do it!.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan and Ford Pines' Story Book.png MLPCV - Jackie Lynn Thomas one.png MLPCV - Thief and Stella Starbella.png MLPCV - Neckbeard Jonah Bishop Mr Green and Frankie Foster Library Room.png MLPCV - Beauty Jackie Lynn Thomas 1.png MLPCV - Beauty Jackie Lynn Thomas 2.png MLPCV - Starlight Glimmer Meets Shandra Jimenez Furton Binklemurton Thief and Stella Starbella.png MLPCV - Billy Swift Says For Oh look, sire; the herd is on the move.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Saves The Misty.png MLPCV Series - Mavis Dracula and Star Butterfly Theme Song.png Amy Rose Meets Sy Lance.png Trivia Category:Galleries Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains